Making Fun Of Sasuke
by AnnieHdz3
Summary: This was from years ago, when I was in seventh grade, but when I found this and read it, I thought it was so funny I had to put it on here!


So, this is a random message I sent to one of my good friends, Zeldra, while I was in seventh grade! Yeah, that long ago… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

Ok, the entire message is way longer (Yes, I just used the word "way") than this. What you will read is a story that I put IN the message to my friend, and a little bit of what was around it too, so you can understand it a bit better *Sweat drop* Haha, don't kill me!! *Runs and hides behind a pile of books in room* ON WITH THE STORY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback Start- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you so much for uploading the new video, I hope to see more from you!  
Ohh, and as promised, the super secret smiley!! *drum rolls, drama builds*  
^/-\^ It's Itachi!! ^/_\^ w00t!!  
muahaha, yes, you now have rights to spread it out in the world, and do pretty much whatever you want with it, I don't really care XD  
Again, thanks for the upload, I know how hard it is to recover from a computer crash, and being under the pressure of the impatient fans and actual work you have to do...  
You know what? You get an EXTRA reward!! Here it is!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"Words"- - - - - - - - - - - *Actions*- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HEY SASUKE!?!?"  
*he sighs* "Yes ma'am?"  
"Go get th-... WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR MAID'S OUTFIT?"  
*clenches fist* "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THAT? WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER M- GAAH!"  
*Sasu falls to knees, and starts clawing at his neck desperately*  
"HAHA! Did you honestly forget about that shock collar??" *pushes a button on a remote*  
*The shocking stops, and Sasu falls to the floor, breathing heavily and swearing under his breath*  
"Maid's outfit, NOW!" *He hesitates, glaring at me, but after I ever so slowly move my finger to the "on" button on the shock collar remote as a warning, he gets up and runs to his room to change*  
"AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ZELDRA'S GIFT!"  
*sighs*  
So, as I was saying... Not only is reward an Itachi smiley, but I'm giving you the Uke too!!  
*hands you the shock collar remote*  
"Now if Sasu-chan shows any sign of anger or won't do something you tell him to, don't be afraid to shock him! The most it can do to him is make him faint, but it's enough to stun him for a bit"  
*Sasuke walks in the room with a plate full of homemade cookies, but stops in his tracks*  
*thinks in head* YES! Annie's given the remote to someone else, it's not in her hands! This could be my only chance to get her, it doesn't even look like she knows I'm back yet! Muahaha  
*He very carefully puts the cookies down, and sneaks across the room, undetected*  
*I'm talking to you* "Yeah Zeldra, the green button shocks him, but the collar doesn't stop shocking until you press the red button on the remote, ok?"  
*Sasu is now behind me, poised to strike*  
"Remember, *points to red button* red is stop..."  
*He grins and raises arms close to my neck, about to strangle me*  
"and green is shock *points to green button but accidentally pushes it*"  
"GAAAHH!!!" *THUMP! Uke falls backwards, momentarily stunned from the shock*  
"Huh?" I turn around, see Sasu-chan struggling on the floor...  
"Oi, why didn't you tell me you were back yet? Wait, you just tried to kill me again, didn't you?"  
*silence...* "Sasu! AGAIN?? Oh, just wait until I shock y-... wait is something wrong?"  
*I continually stare at him, who by had now started rolling around the floor pawing at his neck, looking like he's trying desperately to say something, but no words leave his mouth*  
*I'm still staring at him for another minute before I finally realize he's being shocked by the collar!*  
I turn around and say "Well, you're his new master, so you can decide whether or not to leave him like that, though, the collar has an automatic 5 minute shut off switch to prevent health issues"  
*I walk over to the plate of cookies and bring it over to you, completely ignoring the twitching Sasu sprawled on the floor*  
*I hand you the cookies and say* "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE GITFS!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -STORY DONE! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

XD yes, I know the story is super long, and I'm sorry, but you now have  
1. Two Itachi smiley faces ^/-\^ ^/_\^  
2. Sas-UKE in a maid's outfit  
3. The shock collar around Sasu's neck and the remote for it  
4. A PLATE OF HOMEMADE COOKIES!! YAY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback Time Over- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And there was even more before and after the story! …yeah, I was hyper back then, wow. *Nervous laugh* Well, that's how I felt about Sasuke-kun back then, and yes, the "Sasu-chan" was indeed meant to be an insult… I think… Well, I knew what the suffixes at the end meant, and that –chan was for a girl, plus I even kept capitalizing UKE at the end of Sasu's name! (and yes, I know darn well what it means, I have since sixth grade! Creepy, huh?) Anyways, that was back then, before Shippuden; now he is actually a little cool. (As I am typing this I have finished chapter 273 of the Naruto manga)


End file.
